


black with two stripes

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Skirts, Tender Sex, its in 2nd person with gender neutral reader, its pretty sweet and vanilla tbh, theres a tiny bit of praise but its more like reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You wear a cute skirt for Idia. It's super effective!
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	black with two stripes

**Author's Note:**

> i. uhm never thought id write x reader stuff but well life always has a way of surprising you huh

“I...Is that okay?”

Idia’s voice is small, heavy breathing puffing warmly against your neck. The monitors cool toned lights, glowing in the otherwise dark room, bathe him, highlighting the electric blue of his hair, his eyes.

Like this, you can feel his heat so closely.

You breathe heavily too from the anticipation. Both of you had discussed this before, quite extensively in fact — But Idia’s shy. It’s one of the many things you love about him, of course, he’s just the cutest, but you’d be hard pressed to admit that you weren’t growing antsy about it. You really wanted this to happen.

And now — On his bed, sitting on his lap, straddling his hips with your bare legs caging him, your breath hitches as his hand tentatively curls around your thigh, slowly dragging upwards the fabric of the skirt — you got what you wanted.

“Please,” Your voice is quiet, barely a whisper, but there’s a chuckle in it as you let your hands travel up his torso, sliding along his black sweater until they stop on top of his shoulders. He’s so tense underneath you.  _ Cute.  _ “I’m all yours now, Idia.”

He makes a noise, whiny but silent, as he buries his face on the crook of your neck.  _ You feel the scraping of teeth — _

“‘m scared I’ll mess it up.” Idia confesses against your skin, pressing a shy kiss on it. You sigh, heart ready to soar. “You look so good.”

“Mm, I knew you’d like this.” Hands travel up again, fingers brushing thick blue locks that should burn, but just felt silky in your hand. You can feel his heartbeat against your chest too. “Black tennis skirts are a classic, yeah? Maybe next time I’ll get… t-thigh highs.” Your voice shakes when you feel his tongue on your neck.  _ Good, get to it. _

“I’ll die.” He says, breathily. The hands on your thigh feels heavier, fingers hooking around the inner part, so close to— 

“I-Idia,” You can’t help the small noise that leaves you as he touches you, even if it’s so lightly, like he’s afraid you’ll break even if it’s not the first time you’ve been together like this. “Kiss me.”

He looks up briefly, the hand that isn’t on your leg placed on your hip. His face is glowing red — Warm contrast on the blueish scenario — and he licks his lips for just a second, looking nervous like he’s about to say something, but seems to decide not to as your lips crash.

You melt against him easily, pulling him closer by the shirt as his grip on your hips gets increasingly stronger, pressed flush against each other —  _ You can feel how hard he is under you, god _ — All of Idia is so  _ warm,  _ you feel like you could burn up. His body against yours, his tongue in your mouth — everything feels so hot, you moan softly into the kiss, diving back in quickly even when you need to separate to breathe.

You loved him so much.

“G...Good. You’re doing great. Ah,” You pant once you pull away once more, Idia doesn’t look into your eyes but you can see the lust on his, darting around your body as his hands grow bolder, both up the skirt. “C’mon… you can touch me.”

Idia nods meekly. “T-Tell me what feels good.” He stutters as he spreads your legs. You shudder with excitement.  _ Yes.  _ You can feel the same excitement in him too, on the very tremble of his hands as he works with them to unravel you.

You can’t wait to unravel him too.

Your arms wrap around Idia’s body, hugging him to your chest. Long fingers drag across your skin tantalizingly slow, he decides on hiking up the skirt, and then — A squeak. He’d noticed the second part of your surprise.

“A-Are these… y-y’know…”

“Lacy panties? Yeah.” You chuckle, petting his head. “You like them? You can’t see them right now, but I bet they feel nice, hm?”

“You’re killing me.” He whines, but his fingers still work over you, stroking in a slow pace at first but quickly gaining speed, making electricity shoot across your nerves.

“Idia, ah—” You squeeze him with your hug, breath erratic,  _ you’re getting close.  _ “J-Just like that, please…”

“You  _ sound  _ so good too, nngh, it’s not fair…” You barely hear his voice, hips bucking against his hand, searching for friction, moans spilling out of your lips.

“Y-You...mm, you do me so good, I can’t…” The chuckle that was about to leave you with the attempted witty response turns into a high pitched noise, heat pooling low in your abdomen. “I-Idia, Idia, I’m so close, please.”

_ Faster,  _ you beg without a word, and he complies, so good, so eager to please — He’s unraveling you just the way you like it, and he kisses you deeply with a touch of clumsiness, desperation.  _ So close,  _ your mind repeats, world losing focus around you,  _ please, Idia,  _ and you keep pushing against his hand, faster and harder until you come undone with a cry that’s muted with his tongue.

...yeah,  _ fuck, _ you love him so much.

You collapse against him, forehead leaning on his shoulder as you’re panting, heart still racing as the afterglow seeps in. “Good?” Idia asks in that small voice of his.

“So good.” You respond, a lazy smile sprawling along your lips. “Now, let me treat you too, okay?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idia shroud cursed my dick lord have mercy on me  
> ive been obsessed with x reader lately and if you are too then feel free to check out my tumblr @fairestwriting and drop a request


End file.
